


Here's the story of a lovely...Kidnapping?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Dean, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Castiel, Popular Dean, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may have things going his way with his fiancé Dean, but at home there's another story. It's not that he doesn't have a family or they are too irrelevant to the plot. Castiel's...just never gotten along with them. Like oil and water, they are able to touch but never combine. When a opportunity arrives for Castiel to come clean about things, he finds out the meaning of kidnapping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relationship level: a ROCKY two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AN//: Make sure you read the FIRST nine, or you will be so terribly lost.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the story of a lovely...Kidnapping?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Castiel panted as he took off his helmet standing off to the side to the half time. Sweat dripped down his forehead, as the coach spoke on the sidelines, but he was barely listening. His attention? Was on the cheerleaders halftime show. Watching the love of his life cheer his heart out. This was where Dean shined the brightest. The smile on his face so beautiful. He was only ever truly happy when he was cheering. 

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts when Benny patted his shoulder, Castiel didn’t look away from Dean as he accepted whatever benny passed to him. Happily was water, which Castiel chugged down, some water spilling onto his chin. It was his first game and in all honesty, he was super nervous. Their teams were tied. 

“Still nervous?” Benny laughed as Castiel chuckled.

“Yeah.” Castiel wiped his mouth. “Thought you said it would go away.”

“Yeah, I did.” Benny smirked. “But didn’t mention it wouldn’t be till after the game's over.” Castiel smiled to him softly. “...though I AM curious what your victory thing is.”

“My...what?” Castiel finally pulled his eyes away from Dean.

“Your victory thing. When football players win games, we have a victory thing. Like I start crying like a baby.” Benny shrugged before looking around. “Michael and Lucifer for example? They bang whatever they can get their hands on. I think it’s most of the time each other-”

“Whoa. No way they are-” Castiel blinked looking at the two.

“-Completely hetero-macho-ness alphas?” Benny chuckled. “Give me a break. They have the look.” 

“...what look?” Castiel asked. 

“The look like you’ve completely seen the inside someone's soul.” Benny spoke, watching Lucifer talking to Michael, his hand squeezing his shoulder. Laughing loudly as his eyes were lit up talking to him. Castiel didn’t….notice it before. “...It’s like looking at an eclipse, you can’t look away…”

Castiel said nothing watching them, when the blaring of a horn symbolized it was time to get back to the game as the cheerleaders were running back to the side lines. His attention turned to dean who blew him a kiss from the sidelines, Castiel blushed but...he was comforted by his fiancé. Wow, the thought of Dean being his fiancé made Castiel cover his face before Benny shook his shoulder. 

“Let’s go and win this thing.” Benny stated as Castiel grabbed his helmet and bolted towards the field.  
_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel bolted down the field, gripping the ball at hand. Jumping over bodies being tackled in front of him. Castiel may not be the strongest, or the tallest, but with his short body came lightning fast speed. Adrenaline helping more than anything as he bolted down the field, not looking back. Not going down without a fight, but when he crossed over the line scoring the last point, noise erupted so loud Castiel thought he went deaf for a moment. 

Castiel had scored the winning point.

Castiel screamed and hollered as he started to bolt around the field with his arms up, high fiving every person from the crowd as he ran around the football field. The cheerleader screaming as well, celebrating by tossing their pom poms into the air. Castiel bolted straight for Dean who was the only one standing still.

“You did it!” Dean spoke. “You did-” Dean was cut short when Castiel grabbed him, leaned him back in his arms pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean was taken back, but wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, kissing him back heatedly. When Castiel pulled back, Dean was panting and blushing.

“Spend the night at my house?” Castiel spoke, as Dean blinked in surprise. Ah. No wonder Dean was surprised...Dean’s never exactly been to Castiel’s house. 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

 

 

“Ah. So he’s one of those.” Benny laughed to himself. “The big show smoochers.” Benny stated as he watched him, shaking his head when a arm wrapped around his waist. Benny turned around seeing balthazar smiling up at him. “I thought you said you refused to come to this capitalist money pit.” 

“I made an exception for you...I hate knowing your crying.” Balthazar mumbled. 

“I’m crying in happiness, love.” Benny sniffed as Balthazar pulled away. 

“Crying is crying.” Balthazar made a face, before moving a sleeve up wiping Benny’s tears, but Benny grabbed Balthazar’s wrist as Balthazar paused looking at him. 

“....Move in with me.” Benny spoke as Balthazar sighed chuckling giving him a look. 

“I’m not moving in with your mother-” Balthazar laughed but when Benny held out house keys, balthazar’s breath hitched, as Balthazar watched benny place the keys into his hand. 

“I’ve been working in my spare time...finally got enough for a deposit.” Benny stated, as balthazar stared into his eyes. “...It’s small. It’s a studio...but...It’s our studio.”

“B-Benny-” Balthazar’s breath hitched. 

“...I know we mated when we were young, stupid eighth graders in love...but I never regretted it. I saw my beginning and future with you the moment you moved next door to me in kindergarten.” Benny spoke. “...I want to spend my future with you…” 

“...benny-” Balthazar spoke. 

“...but before you give me an answer, I need to know something.” Benny spoke, Balthazar waited only gripped the keys harder. “....Why did you break up with me the middle of freshman year...we were fine, going to different schools because your family moved, but...we were still hanging out every second of every day...What...changed?” Balthazar looked away, opening his mouth to say something, before a long moment of silence before balthazar spoke. 

“....I’m a beta.” Balthazar whispered.

“I know?” Benny spoke confused, but Balthazar went quiet again. Benny got the hint to stay quiet.

“The night before I broke up with you...we were talking about our future...and you brought up kids…” Balthazar spoke tears filling his eyes. Benny instantly felt guilty, cupping balthazar’s face lovingly but let him continue. “I’m a beta. not a omega. I am a MALE beta….I...can’t conceive kids for you...and you deserve the most beautiful babies in the world. You deserve a chance with someone who could…”

“Balthazar.” Benny whispered as Balthazar whimpered at his concerned voice. “How could you ever think I would only love your ability to produce? Balthazar don’t you get it? I love you. YOU. Not your ability to produce, or your status. I don’t care if we have to get a surrogate or adopt or never have kids if that’s what you want. All I have ever wanted was to be with you.” Balthazar, the stubborn delinquent, instantly started into tears covering his mouth as he started to cry. Benny pulled him close, holding the beta close. 

His beautifully stupid mate. 

How could Balthazar ever think...Benny could move on from him?

When Balthazar’s sobs had calmed, Benny pulled back smiling down at Balthazar’s puffy eyes. Benny searched his eyes, before kissing him softly.

“Now...will you move in with me?” Benny whispered as Balthazar nodded, before he moved to grip him holding him tightly.

“Of course, stupid.” Balthazar whispered as Benny pulled him into a soft kiss.   
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

Castiel watched Dean drum his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, Castiel’s eyes watching him. Dean wanted a cigarette. It was obvious. Dean’s eyes moving towards the glove department, where he normally kept them. 

“Did you want me to grab them for you?” Castiel asked, but Dean shook his head no. 

“No way.” Dean cleared his throat. “I...don’t want to smell like cigarettes when I meet your parents, your family.” 

Yeah. That was mostly Castiel’s fault Dean’s never met them. Castiel gave him a sympathetic look before fishing out a bubble gum cigarette to calm his nerves, but Dean refused.

“Those are helping make me fat.” Dean grumbled.

“You’re not fat, you’re perfect.” Castiel hummed, as Dean seemed to slightly relaxed at that, before giving a loving smile. Accepting the gum, he started to chew on it.

It’s not that Castiel didn’t want Dean to meet his family, Castiel himself...just couldn’t stand his family. Even before he saw Dean as his boyfriend. Castiel practically lived at Dean’s house. 

“So...you have two siblings.” Dean recalled. 

“Yes, Charlie is my older sister, and Gabriel’s my baby brother.” Castiel spoke. 

“But they aren’t blood related, they are your step brother and sister.” Dean stated. 

“Yeah.” Castiel stated. 

“Are they going to mind your fiancé spending the night?” Dean stated, as Castiel gave a nervous laugh. 

“Well...about that…” Castiel swallowed, as Dean slammed the breaks rather hard on the news.

“YOU NEVER TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?!” Dean snapped, as Castiel flinched. 

“To be fair, I haven’t said more than two words to them since I was seven….?” Castiel spoke, as Dean crossed his arms. 

“Un-fucking-believable.” Dean scoffed. 

“I-I know it’s...REALLY last minute on the news.” Castiel laughed nervously.

“Really last minute?!” Dean snapped. “REALLY LAST MINUTE?! It’s BEEN EIGHT YEARS!”

“...yeah…” Castiel sighed, as Dean stared at him. “Look, I don’t have the best relationship with my family, ever since my dad got married to his girlfriend and got two new kids. I felt like leftovers. Gabriel’s...a trickster, he’s always making my dad laugh. Charlie’s smart...she always had challenged my dad...in board games and puzzles.”

“...Then...there was me...Castiel. Nerdy, thin, and pointless...my dad...never knew what to do with me. He’d take me out for bonding time, and we’d sit in silence.” Castiel sighed. “Made us go out every Sunday night, just the two of us...and we’d always go to the same places. When it came to the others, he’d never shut up...he’d laugh and...I just...never belonged.” 

Dean said nothing, before Dean’s hand slid into Castiel’s grasp, Castiel looked up at him. Dean could read his face with the pain and agony from a childhood of loneliness. Dean sighed starting to unhook his seat belt, turning off the car. 

“D-Dean?” Castiel choked out, they were pulled over on the side of the road?

“If we want to have sex, we better do it before we get to your parents. I’m not having sex in your house when I’m not comfortable.” Dean stated, as Castiel blushed, watching Dean climb gracefully into the back. Castiel took a moment to calm his nerves before following ungracefully in the back with him. 

Dean laughed at him before pressing his lips to Castiel’s neck, Castiel hummed at the feel. Dean was always so perfect, and so kind. 

“What’s the occasion?” Castiel whispered as Dean pressed Castiel back against the seat. 

“You’re victory present.” Dean mumbled, as he kissed up the skin Dean exposed as he pulled up Castiel’s shirt. “ I knew you could do it, baby…” 

“...You’re the only reason I could.” Castiel whispered as Dean blushed, surprised when Castiel took control, Dean was going to get all the pleasure he deserved and Castiel believed he deserved a lot.  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel unlocked his front door, as he held the door open for Dean who walked in. They could hear the sound of a family talking loudly, Castiel didn’t say anything about that fact. Didn’t seem to react to it, Dean’s eyes slid over his house. It was a pretty big house, bigger than Dean’s. A three story house, there was more than enough room for everyone in the house, which was how Castiel didn’t have to spend so much time hiding from them. 

“Come on.” Castiel whispered, their presences when unnoticed in the kitchen as they passed by it. Castiel carrying both his football bag and Dean’s backpack, which left Dean not carrying anything. He didn’t mind the weight. Castiel remembered how he use to struggle with his own backpack at one point. Dean use to carry it to help Castiel out when it was too full. Now Castiel was able to repay the favor and he was using it to spoil Dean. Dean followed him up to his room, glancing over the old photos on the walls that Castiel paid no mind to. Dean studied each one, only giving up to follow Castiel.

“Why didn’t they go to your game?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t tell them.” Castiel sighed. “Black sheep remember? If I would have told them, they would have came, but I doubt any of them would have enjoyed it.” Castiel unlocked his bedroom door, which was the farthest from everyone else’s room on the third story. Castiel held the door open so Dean could enter. Dean glanced over in awe at the large room. Castiel’s room was surprisingly disorganized, in a unsubtle chaos. Castiel knew exactly where everything was. It wasn’t exactly messy. Castiel just had a lot of shit. 

Dean glanced around the posters, and the random taped up things on the walls, Dean’s eyes smiling with him as he studied each one. Their first plays program, Dean’s first cheerleading competitions flier, Castiel and Dean’s first concert they went together. Okay, how Castiel never realized he loved Dean was beyond him. Every little symbol of Dean and his relationship lined the walls, and Castiel had to stand there and pretend not to notice. 

Dean paused when he got over to the nightstand, sliding his finger over the books on Castiel’s books before he turned to Castiel. 

“Hm.” Dean stated, taking a seat on Castiel’s black sheet bed, sliding his fingers over the nice and expensive sheets. 

“What’s ‘hm’?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing. Surprised is all.” Dean smiled.

“Surprised about what?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“...How much...of you in one little room.” Dean spoke, as Castiel took a seat next to him. “It...was always something I was curious about….it’s funny...I feel you all in this room...but I...also feel loneliness.” 

Castiel didn’t have to say anything for Dean to know he hit the mark, Castiel may live in this room but his home was curled up on Dean’s bed. Dean snores in his ear, and Castiel crushed against Dean’s chest, as Dean breathed against his neck. Nuzzling into him, Castiel would pretend not to love those hands around him. Ever since the first day Castiel slept over at Dean’s….That’s how it’s always been.

“Cas?” Dean spoke taking his hand, as Castiel looked to him. 

“Sorry, lost in thought.” Castiel gave a half smile. 

“I didn’t mean to-” Dean stated but Castiel cut him off with a kiss.

“My room is pretty...emo isn’t it.” Castiel laughed as Dean eyed the black sheets, the gray walls, and the fact Castiel had blackout curtains.

“Um...Maybe emo is a...strong word.” Dean eyed the walls.

“....Do you...want to help me fix up my room? Paint the walls and buy some stuff.” Castiel smiled softly.

“Cas-” Dean spoke, he knew what Dean was going to say. Have the room the way you want, don’t change it for me. 

“Please.” Castiel whispered as Dean was taken back. “I...please.” Castiel hated how vulnerable this room made him. The feeling of his years of loneliness just...bottled up here...like a message in the bottle. 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke after a long moment of silence. Squeezing Castiel’s hand, as he pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead. Castiel said nothing, as Dean leaned closer pressing kisses down his skin. Castiel could feel his omega trying to comfort him, trying to pull the years he spent growing up alone up here. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean before he hesitantly stood, he knew he was stalling. Dean did too because he watched Castiel with obvious concern on his face. “We can always just go back to my house…” 

Castiel’s blue eyes slid over his beautiful omega, Dean’s eyes looked so beautiful when he was worried. His eyes seemed to lighten, the greens a beautiful pale green instead of the normal dark green. 

Did Dean know how much he meant to him? 

Did Dean look in the mirror and realize how much every little movement of life made Castiel weak in the knees? 

His eyes counted the freckles that moved with Dean’s breath, the way his head slightly tilted when he asked a question he already knew the answer to, or the way he held his hands tightly fidgeting with them. Smoker hands, always needing them to do something. Even if it was just sliding his fingers down his fingers. 

How was this man his?

Castiel reached a hand out cupping Dean’s chin, sliding his thumb across his bottom lips before he pressed his lips against Dean’s lips in a quick peck. 

“I love you.” Castiel spoke watching Dean’s eyes light up.

“I love you too, stupid.” Dean kissed his inner palm, holding his hand to his face. 

“Come on. It’s now or never.” Castiel ushered, as Dean stood. Tossing his bag into Castiel’s bed, Castiel took his hand as they walked down stairs slowly. Castiel could hear his still enjoying their dinner, talking about Gabriel pranking the doctor this morning, from what it sounded like. Castiel walked with Dean into the kitchen, his father noticing Castiel first. Before the whole table turned to look at him. Castiel could feel Dean tense, his eyes hesitantly glancing at Castiel.

“Ah, Castiel.” Chuck spoke, as he wiped his mouth. “We didn’t hear you come in.”

“You never do.” Castiel stated but Chuck ignored the comment chuckling the awkward away. 

“Who's your little friend?” Chuck asked, as he eyed Dean. Dean gave a nervous smile, slightly hiding a step behind Castiel. Here goes nothing.

“Everyone.” Castiel spoke. “This is Dean.”

“Hi Dean.” Chuck smiled, as he gave Dean a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Dean smiled nervously.

“...Castiel doesn’t have friends.” Gabriel snickered but Charlie elbowed him. “There’s no way he’s his friend.”

“Be nice.” Charlie hissed.

“No. He’s right. He’s not my friend.” Castiel spoke, as Dean turned to look at him.

“Told you.” Gabriel spoke but Charlie elbowed him again.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Bela spoke, giving them both a confused look. 

“Castiel, don’t you think that’s a little rude to your friend-” Chuck spoke, looking at Dean concerned, but Castiel cut him off moved to hold Dean’s hand gripping his hand softly.

“Dean’s not my friend.” Castiel spoke coldly. “He’s my fiancé, and he’s going to accompanying us to the cabin this weekend.” Everyone’s eyes widened, Gabriel dropped his spoon having it land with a loud clank on the glass plate. Castiel’s eyes then moved to Dean who also stood shocked. 

Okay, maybe he should have mentioned to Dean this one night sleepover was technically a three night kidnapping...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
